More Beautiful than a Sunset
by FrostyMist
Summary: NaruSaku. Ever since School Naruto has had a crush on "The shy girl" Only years later did he realise that her feelings for him were the same as his own.Reviews are appreciated, but you don't have to.


Yes, I do support Narusaku. If ya don't like it, The you better hit that back button before you throw up on my fave top.

* * *

**More beautiful than a sunset**

Naruto P.O.V

I'm an idiot!

How could a trouble making kid like me be with an angel like her? She's too good for me, that's for sure.

Ever since I had first seen her soft, pink hair gently blowing in the wind I was possesed. I was determined to show her I existed.

Others thought I did it for attention, but no.

I did it for her.

Every time I pulled a prank, she acknowledged I existed. Even if she though I was good for nothing, it still felt good to be acknowledged by her.

But ever since that Sasuke character came onto the scene, not even my pranks can get her acknowledgement now. I was sitting on the swing, watching Sasuke and his fanclub walk by. I glared, Why did he have girls following him around? Sure, he was from the Uchiha clan. So what? I seriously think he's getting a bit too _much _attention. It'll all go to his head.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

The first thing I had done when I had walked into the classroom that day was scan the room for potential friends. There was a group of boys sitting up the back talking softly about something. No, they wouldn't do. I had scanned it again when I saw a boy with spiky blond hair sitting by himself. _He seems kinda cute _I remember myself thinking.

I had sat down with the other girls that day, signaling the start of the year.

My days were spent trying to get the other girls to like me, and thinking of how nice it would be if that blond boy had a friend. Naruto.

Then Sasuke came, and my brain lost function. All my time was then spent trying to gain his respect, but a small part of my mind still recalled that lonesome boy who watched us go past with sadness,jealousy, and lonliness.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

As soon as the girls crowded me, I rolled my eyes. _fangirls, there's just no escaping them. _This lot were just like all the other girls who had a chance to meet me, fawning over me and trying to get my attention. _Just once I want to meet a girl that won't shriek when she sees me. _I thought.

I noticed a pastel pink haired girl slightly out of the group, glancing at the lone boy who sat on the swings. _ah _I thought. _She's probably just here to attempt to fit in with the other girls. _

Normal P.O.V

Finally, the day that the teams would be announced was here. All the girls were practically sitting on the edge of their seats, and some of the guys seemed moderately interested.

* * *

When the time finally came, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The tension was only at thick as when Naruto and Sasuke had that accident.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

_Finally! It's time to see if I'll be paired with Sakura-Chan!_ I thought. I glared at Misaba, for making me and Sasuke kiss earlier. Misaba, who probably felt my glare on him, shivered.

"Hem" Said the teacher, all eyes instantly apon him. "I will now announce your Teams." He said in that annoyingly supirior tone all teachers talk in.

"First, in team 7 is..."

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

"First, in Team 7 is..."

"Naruto" I felt myself blush slightly, I had never really gotten over my crush on him.

"Sakura" I heard Naruto cheer from beside me, I forced myself to roll my eyes.

"Sasuke" I had to force my self to get up and cheer this time. God I _hated _having to hide my feelings like this.

Then the teacher called out the other teams, then it was time to leave. Time to start the stupid fangirl act. "Sasuke-Kun!" I called, forcing my voice to become..._fangirly. _

"hn" Was all the reply I got, was all the reply _anyone _got.

* * *

(Moving right along to Shippuden)

Naruto P.O.V

I was back, after so long I was _finally back! _

I wonder if Sakura was thinking about me.

Nah, she's probably moved on now.

But I hadn't, I still loved her.

I decided, that if Sakura and I ever dated, I'd do anything to make her happy.

Anything.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

I wish Naruto was here.

I missed his boyish face, full of charm, happiness and trust.

And life, how could I forget that?

"Sakura-Chan" I heard a voice call.

I must be hearing things, It _couldn't _be him.

Could it?

I turned around, sure enough it was Naruto.

* * *

(Few weeks later)

Sakura P.O.V

I was sitting on the rock, watching the sunset slowly softening eveything it's pure light landed on.

I heared leaves rustle behind me, and saw Naruto step out of the bushes. "Naruto!" I gasped, putting a hand on my chest to slow my heart.

"Sorry, Sakura-Chan" He mumbled. I smiled, He sure was apoligetic when he wanted to be.

"It's fine. Come on, watch the sunset with 's really pretty." I patted the ground beside me. Naruto reluctantly sat down beside me, as we watched the sunset go down together.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

The sunset was in full beauty, giving everything that touched it a warm glow. Sakura was no exception.

I silently cursed that sunset, did it enjoy doing this to me?

I looked over to Sakura's face_. I have to tell her, before Sasuke comes and steals her away again_.

"Sakura-Chan" I said, catching her attention. "I have something to tell...you" She seemed interested now. "What is it, Naruto?" She asked in that god-sent voice. "Well..." I said... I glanced at the sunset, it was nearly over.

"The thing is Sakura-chan..." I said, nearly choking on my words.

"Ever since that day I saw you with the wind gently playing with your hair...I realised I do almost anything to make you happy..."

She looked at me bemused. "What are you saying, Naruto"

"Sakura-chan..." I said, leaning closer to her face so that our noses were only a sort space apart. "I...think I love you" Then I gently leaned in, and met her soft gentle lips with mine.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, leaning closer to me. "I...think I love you." then his careful and soft lips met mine. I immediently could tell that he was being careful not to scare or anger me. Finally, Our lips parted. I snuggled into his warmth, then looked into his pure, sky blue eyes. "I've always loved you too" I whispered into his ear as I kissed his cheek. Neither of us had noticed that the sun had gone down, all that mattered was that we finally knew how we felt about eachother.

And that was more beautiful that any sunset.


End file.
